Az-Wreck
Az-Wreck is an Aztec-themed monster who first appeared in the chapter An Ancient Wreck from Video Squadron: Gamerman. He was created by Dr. Squeak while Gigalord and his men were watching Ash Hawkseye's favorite TV game show, "Mysteries of the Lost Pyramid," which has contestants searching for treasures belonging to certain historical figures in an ancient Aztec pyramid with various rooms and traps. At first, Ninjakuma was confused by his name, but Dr. Squeak explained that it's a play on words, considering that he's an Aztec who's ready to wreck the Gamermen. He was sent by Gigalord to the show's set to make the perils in the pyramid as real as possible so that the contestants would get hurt for real, making it a better show for them. With help from Ninjakuma, Darktail, and some Polygores, Az-Wreck took control of the show, and started making it more dangerous for the contestants. Ash was watching this on TV, and when Vix contacted him, he told her that he saw everything. Jack Lupeson told the Gamermen that if the booby traps aren't disposed of, the contestants would get seriously hurt. So, the Gamermen went to the set, and started making their way through the pyramid to get to Az-Wreck. Ash was about to fly over a spike pit, but Az-Wreck cursed him so he won't be able to, and challenged him to cross it blindfolded. Once he was able to accomplish the task, he was able to save the contestants from Az-Wreck, and the Gamerman were able to get through the pyramid, and rescue the host, Guy Smittley. After blasting him with the Gamernator, Darktail made Az-Wreck grow, only to be defeated by Ash piloting the Gamer Ship Master. Az-Wreck later returns as one of Wi-Fi Guy's holographic projections in Justice Squadron: Comicger vs. Gamermen to fight against both the Gamermen and the Comicgers, but then vanishes when the Comicgers and Gamermen fired the Sketch-A-Zooka and the Gamernator at Wi-Fi Guy, infecting him with a virus that Paul Bison created to defeat him. Az-Wreck returned again as part of Elfis Presently's monster army in The Freezey Monster Christmas Fest. He assisted Captain Featherbeard, Brick-Fist, Brack & Bricky, and even the Virus Squadron: Viraman to destroy the Gamermen while Elfis went off to cause a rampage in Brooklyn. He, along with the other monsters, were defeated when the Gamermen used their powered-up forms against them. Notes *Az-Wreck was heavily inspired by the cult classic Nickelodeon game show, "Legends of the Hidden Temple," which ran from 1993 to 1995. *Because of his green skin, Az-Wreck bears a strong resemblance to Kotal Kahn from the "Mortal Kombat" video game franchise. *TUFFAgentShepherd had a hard time coming up with a name before deciding on Az-Wreck. At first, he wanted to call him "Angry Aztec," which is also the name of a level in "Donkey Kong 64," but he didn't think it was clever enough. He also considered "Mayan Maniac," only to realize that he was an Aztec, not a Mayan. Category:Video Squadron: Gamerman Category:Monsters Category:Gamerman Monsters Category:Queen Vira's Army